journalismfandomcom-20200213-history
Newspaper chains
Newspaper chains Details as of 2003 CJR articles: A-B Advance, www.advance.net, private *Info from CJR *Timeline from CJR *Dailies in Alabama, Louisiana, Massachusetts, Michigan, Mississippi, New Jersey, New York, Ohio, Oregon, Pennsylvania Belo, www.belo.com/ *Belo Corp. Headquarters; P.O. Box 655237; Dallas, Texas 75265-5237 *Info from CJR *Flagship: The Dallas Morning News *California newspapers: The Press-Enterprise, The Business Press, La Prensa, all in Riverside *Rhode Island: The Providence Journal, Rhode Island Monthly *Texas newspapers: The Dallas Morning News, Denton Record Chronicle, Al Dia (Dallas) *Also in television C Community Newspaper Holdings, www.cnhi.com/ *Community Newspaper Holdings, Inc.; 3500 Colonnade Parkway Suite 600; Birmingham, AL 35243; (205) 298-7100 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Alabama, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kansas, Kentucky, Maryland, Minnesota, Mississippi, Missouri, Nebraska, New York, North Carolina, Ohio, Oklahoma, Pennsylvania, Tennessee, Texas and West Virginia Copley Press *Info from CJR *Dailies and weeklies in California, Illinois and Ohio *Also Copley News Service Cox, www.coxenterprises.com *Cox Enterprises Inc.; Attn: Corporate Communications; 6205 Peachtree Dunwoody Road; Atlanta, Georgia 30328; (678) 645-0000 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Colorado, Florida, Georgia, North Carolina, Ohio and Texas *Also other publications, television, radio and more D-H Dow Jones, www.dowjones.com *Dow Jones & Co.; Corporate Headquarters; World Financial Center; 200 Liberty Street; New York, NY 10281; (212) 416-2000 *Info from CJR *Focus on business news *The Wall Street Journal, Barron's, Dow Jones Newswires *Also Ottaway Newspapers Inc., holdings in several states, other E.W. Scripps, www.scripps.com *The E.W. Scripps Company Headquarters; 312 Walnut Street; 2800 Scripps Center; Cincinnati, OH 45202; Ph: 513-977-3000;Fax: 513-977-3721 *Info from CJR *Also television and United Media *Newspapers: **Alabamma: Birmingham Post-Herald **Colorado: Daily Camera (Boulder), Rocky Mountain News (Denver), **New Mexico: The Albuquerque Tribune **Ohio: The Cincinnati Post **South Carolina: Anderson Independent-Mail **Tennessee: The Commercial Appeal (Memphis), The Knoxville News-Sentinel **Texas: Abilene Reporter-News, Corpus Christi Caller-Times, San Angelo Standard-Times **Other newspapers: ***Evansville Courier & Press ***The Gleaner (Henderson) ***Naples Daily News ***Redding Record Searchlight ***The Stuart News ***The Sun (Bremerton) ***The Tribune (Ft. Pierce) ***Ventura County Star ***Vero Beach Press Journal ***Wichita Falls Times Record News Freedom, www.freedom.com/ *Freedom Communications; 17666 Fitch Ave.; Irvine, CA. 92614; tel: (949) 253-2300; fax: (949) 474-7675 *Info from CJR *Daily newspapers in Arizona, California, Colorado, Florida, Illinois, Indiana, Missouri, New Mexico, North Carolina, Ohio and Texas *Also weeklies and television Gannett, www.gannett.com *Gannett Co., Inc. Headquarters; 7950 Jones Branch Drive, McLean, VA 22107; (703) 854-6000 *[of 2003, the largest newspaper group in terms of circulation in the United States *Info from CJR *Flagship: USA Today *Daily newspapers in about 40 states *Also Army Times Publishing Co., Gannett News Service, television, United Kingdom, other Hearst, www.hearstcorp.com *Hearst Corp.; 959 Eighth Avenue; New York, NY; 10019-3737 *Info from CJR *Newspapers: **California: San Francisco Chronicle **New York: Albany Times Union **Texas: Beaumont Enterprise, Houston Chronicle, Laredo Morning Times, San Antonio Express-News **Washington state: Seattle Post-Intelligencer **Also: Edwardsville Intelligencer (IL), Huron Daily Tribune (MI), Midland Daily News, Midland Reporter, Plainview Daily Herald *Also magazines, radio, television, other [[Hollinger], www.hollinger.com *Hollinger International, Inc.; 712 5th Avenue; New York, NY 10019; Ph: 212-586-5666; Fax: 212-586-0010 *Info from CJR *Chicago Group: Chicago Sun-Times, many smaller publications *Community Newspaper Group: in several states *Also Canada, Israel, United Kingdom, other I-L Knight Ridder, www.knightridder.com *Knight Ridder; 50 W. San Fernando St.; San Jose, CA 95113; 408-938-7700 *Info from CJR *Daily newspapers in California, Florida, Georgia, Illinois, Indiana, Kansas, Kansas City, Michigan, Minnesota, Mississippi, North Carolina, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, South Carolina and South Dakota. *Weekly newspapers and other Landmark, www.landmarkcom.com *Landmark Corporate; 150 W Brambleton Ave,; Norfolk, Virginia 23510; 800-446-2004 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Arkansas, Colorado, Florida, Indiana, Kentucky, Maryland, New Mexico, North Carolina, South Carolina, Tennessee, Virginia *Also television and other Lee, www.lee.net *Lee Enterprises; 215 Main St.; Davenport, IA; 52801-1924; (563) 383-2100 *Info from CJR *Daily newspapers in California, Illinois, Indiana, Iowa, Kentucky, Minnesota, Montana, Nebraska, New York, North Dakota, Oregon, South Carolina, South Dakota, Washington state, Wisconsin, Wyoming *Other publications in many states Liberty Group, www.liberty-group.com *Liberty Group Publishing; 3000 Dundee Road, Ste. 202; Northbrook, Il. 60062; Ph: (847) 272-2244; Fax: (847) 272-6244 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Arizona, Arkansas, California, Idaho, Illinois, Iowa, Kansas, Louisiana, Michigan, Minnesota, Missouri, Nevada, New York, North Dakota, Pennsylvania, West Virginia, Wisconsin M McClatchy, www.mcclatchy.com *McClatchy Headquarters; 2100 Q Street; Sacramento, CA 95852; Ph: 916-321-1941; Fax: 916-321-1869; contact@mcclatchy.com *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Alaska, California, Minnesota, North Carolina, South Carolina and Washington state *Also Nando Media and Ponderay Newsprint Media General, www.media-general.com *Media General, Inc.; 333 E. Franklin St.; Richmond, VA 23219; Phone: 804-649-6000; Fax: 804-649-6066 *Info from CJR *Newspapers in Alabama, Colorado, Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia *Also television and Media General Financial Services Media News, www.medianewsgroup.com *Morris, www.morriscomm.com N-Z *News Corp., www.newscorp.com **Timeline from CJR *New York Times Co., www.nytco.com *Tribune, www.tribune.com *Washington Post Co., www.washpostco.com Category:Newspapers